


Zima

by Jubiliana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, zima - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka miniaturka do wyzwania czterech pór roku. Tym razem zima z Vriską w roli głównej. O śniegu, chłodzie i śmierci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zima

**Author's Note:**

> Uwagi: Miniaturka. Pierwsza, łagodna próba wczucia się w pisanie postaciami z Homestucku. Vriska. Miał być VrisJohn, ale John to dla mnie czarna magia. I już.
> 
> Napisane w ramach już praktycznie zapomnianego wymiennego wyzwania, o którym mówiłam znajomej… Eee ponad pół roku temu. Tematyka czterech pór roku. Dzisiaj prezentuję…

**Zima**

 

Zima to dziwne zjawisko. Vriska smakuje je powoli. Wsłuchuje się w tajemniczy chrzęst pod nogami, gdy jej stopy zapadają się w bieli. Próbuje trochę dziwnego miękkiego puchu, który spadł jej na rękę. Nie smakuje niczym specjalnym, jest chłodny i dość szybko zmienia się w wodę, ale Vriska i tak zafascynowana nabiera go znowu, modeluje w dłoniach w formę małej kulki, którą szybko upuszcza.

Biel szczypie. To dziwne uczucie, jakby poparzenie, ale nie do końca. Jej szare ręce robią się niebieskawe od napływającej krwi i sztywne od… No właśnie od czego?

Chłód. Oczywiście, że zna chłód, ale nigdy w takiej ilości. A tutaj jest go pełno. Czuje jego podmuch szarpiący jej ubranie i długi pomarańczowy kaptur. Przeszywa ją do kości i sprawia, że drży lekko. Ona! Vriska! Vriska, która nie drżała, gdy miała stawić czoła Jackowi!

Tylko nie zdążyła. Ktoś przebił jej pierś.

Oczywiście nie ma tego za złe, rozumie, że taka jest kolej rzeczy. Nie przewidziała tego, zapłaciła cenę. Teraz i tak nie żyła.

To dziwny stan.

Vriska mruga i czuje dziwny dreszcz ekscytacji. Podchodzi ponownie do białego puchu i nabiera go w dłonie. Tym razem nie czuje niczego. To naturalne, jest przecież martwa. Z uśmiechem wraca do modelowania tego dziwnego materiału. Spod jej ręki wychodzą różne kształty.

Zima zaczyna ją ciekawić. Pojawia się znajome uczucie jak setki malutkich igiełek, które kłują ją łagodnie. Wręcz przyjemnie.

Vriska nareszcie czuje pewny grunt pod stopami. To znaczy – nadal zapada się po kostki, ale teraz ogarnia ją poczucie, że wie co się dzieje. Przygoda. Przygodę rozpozna wszędzie, przygoda to jej dobra przyjaciółka.

Można więc uznać, że zima to przygoda, a skoro tak… Wszystko wydaje się prostsze. Nawet tajemniczy kształt w jej dłoniach znowu wraca do postaci kulki. Vriska podrzuca ją w dłoniach. Raz, drugi, trzeci, aż wreszcie łapie ją pewnie w długie, szare palce.

I nagle wszystko staje się jasne. Nowość nadal jest fascynująca, ale już nie czuje się w niej obco. Jej niebieskie usta rozciąga szeroki uśmiech, dwa zaostrzone kły błyszczą w ten drapieżny sposób, który pociąga. Nie przeszkadza nawet fakt, że jej oczy są dziwne, nienaturalne. Białe jak otaczający ją śnieg.

(Kiedyś były _właściwe_. Żółte z czarną tęczówką.)

Kolejny podmuch wiatru rozwiewa jej włosy. Uczucie chłodu powraca, ale tym razem dla tego, że mu na to pozwala. Vriska uznaje, że jest potrzebne. Mróz szczypie ją w policzki, przywołuje na nie kobaltowe plamy, ale o to właśnie chodzi w zimie, rozumie Vriska.

A potem zaciska mocniej dłoń na kulce i ignorując przejmujący chłód roztapiającego się w ciepłym uścisku śniegu – rzuca. Kulka trafia idącego przed nią Johna i zamienia się dużo, białego puchu, który osiada na jego włosach, karku i okularach.

John dopiero teraz zauważa, że Vriska już dawno przestała go słuchać. Ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadza. Tym bardziej, że Vriska się śmieje. Obnaża przy tym swoje dziwne kły, swoje dziwne, granatowe rumieńce. Dla Johna Vriska cała jest dziwna.

Dla Vriski dziwny jest John.

Ale to nic, mają dużo czasu by się poznać. Właściwie to mają wieczność. Vriska dopiero uczy się śmierci, ale wie już, że nie jest to wcale takie złe uczucie.

Trochę chłodne, trochę białe, trochę przejmujące i puste.

Ale jest po prostu nową przygodą, a Vriska nigdy nie odmawia przygodzie, dlatego gdy biała kulka przemyka nad jej głową jest już przygotowana.

Wygra tę bitwę z Johnem.

I ze śmiercią.

 


End file.
